We've been dating
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Sometimes people just don't take the hint. The Vongola Generation Ten is definitely those people. Some of them are so dense that it would take a brick wall and a nuclear bomb for them to get the picture. Or something else...


**We've been dating...**

**So this is a short and simple One shot. I am going to keep doing this with all my stories to just get ideas flowing in my head and just get pumped. I am OPEN to allowing people to adopt this fic and take it on their own. As long as they give me credit for the original idea. Keep writing guys!**

**Here we go!**

"You're getting married?" a voice cried out across the dinner table. A silence followed that seemed to last for eternity in the Vongola mansion. The Gaurdians of the 10th generation were gathered at the dining hall, like usual. They had taken their seats, eaten, bantered, occasionally fought, but everything was normal. That was until, Chrome walked over to Tsuna and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gokudera twitched at the contact but he did nothing, Chrome was family after all. Tsuna though cleared his throat, loudly. This caused the whole entire family to be silent, listening to their long time friend for over 10 years. The 27 year old Vongola Decimo smiled and announced that he and Chrome were getting married in six months.

And now the chaos was ensuing. Gokudera was shouting at the top of his lungs. Lambo, following suit like thuner, was shouting to match Gokudera. Yamamoto was laughing, though looking considerably confused. Ryohei was wide eyed, gaping at Tsuna. These were all the normal reactions for the Vongola. The extremely strange ones were the 'silent' part of their group. Ryohei, of all people, was wide eyed and mouth, gaping at Tsuna, no sound escaped his lips. Mukuro stood straight up as a board, fists clenched and looked at Tsuna as if he had punched his mother. Hibari put his hand to his face and sighed. "The Herbivore is reproducing. Kami help me if I have to herd little herbivores." Luckily, everyone was in shock that no one heard him.

Tsuna looked at Chrome, Chrome looked back and gave a small smile. Tsuna sighed as he turned back. Clearing his throat once, Tsuna took a deep breath. "GUYS!"

The table stopped shaking under the chaos. The Vongola Decimo sighed as he watched his family look at him with such disbelief It was not everyday you dropped a bomb shell like this. Though it botehred Tsuna they were acting so surprised.

"I mean is it really a surprise guys?" Tsuna asked in a tentative manner. Tsuna looked around, waiting for the answer. Gokudera was about to anwer, when surprisingly Mukuro took over.

"It is. When have you been dating Chrome in the first place? Why have I not heard about this? Did you force-"

"Mukuro-nii!" Chrome cried out in embarrassment. While the purple haired girl still hero worshipped Mukuro, that did not stop the girl from growing up a bit. She was quite a ways away from the timid Chrome, the one who never talked. But for her to shout at Mukuro, even in embarrassment, was quitea feat. Chrome sighed, taking a breath afterward. "Mukuro-sama, we've beendating for 7 years now."

Tsuna, smiling, put his arm around Chrome, strengthening the statement. "Haven't you guys noticed all the times we've been together?" Tsuna questioned. Tsuna was really confused, he had even told them straight out at one point.

"_Hey guys, me and Chrome are going out to movies. We'll bring you back some food from Ichizuka's" Tsuna called out in the living room of the mansion. They had just moved in and were getting the lay of the land. Tsuna, only 22 at the time, was still pretty clumsy. Chrome had been in Italy a couple times so she showed him a couple shops. Tsuna, and the rest of the family, fell in love with a Japanese Restaurant that was almost as good as home. _

_Tsuna waited for a reply. _

"_Have a good time Jyuudaime."_

"_Enjoy yourself Tsuna!"_

"_Don't stay out too long little brother!"_

_Tsuna smiled as he waved at them and turned to leave. Chrome followed closely behind. After they had left, Gokudera nodded in appreciation. "It is a good thing Chrome volunteered herself to show Jyuudaime around."_

Gokudera scratched his chin. At the time he thought nothing of the interaction. But now, taking Jyuudaime out to the movies did seem a little suspicious. Tsuna, sensing Gokudera's suspiscion, turned to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto Don't you remember the time when-" Tsuna froze as he became beet red. Chrome, next to him, tightened her grip on his arm, also looking red herself.

Yamamoto tilted his head trying to remember the moment Tsuna was talking about.

_Yamamoto was a walking down the hallway for a midnight snack. He loved some chocolate and milk at night. As Yamamoto pased by Chrome's room, Tsuna exited the room, looking very flushed. _

_Deciding to greet his friends, to see what was wrong, Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the back. "Yo Tsuna!"_

_Tsuna jumped high in the air and turned around. "Y-y-yamamoto." _

_The rain guardian simply smiled at Tsuna. "you ok Tsuna? You look a bit red, and what were you doing in Chrome's room."_

_Tsuna must have been really bothered by something because he was stuttering. "W-w-well, Chrome came back f-from her mission. And I-I w-wanted to g-greet her..." Tsuna's voice trailed off. _

_Yamamoto paused. "Greet her?" Did that mean Chrome's mission was really important. OH! That means Chrome must have told him some bad news and Tsuna was flustered about it. Deciding to comfort his friend, Yamamoto placed his usual arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Don't worry Tsuna Everything will work out in the end. I got your back on this."_

_Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "R-really. You won't tell anyone."_

_'About the secret mission, nah' Yamamoto just nodded and Tsuna smiled, thanking his friend profusely._

The Rain gaurdian paused in thought. 'If that wasn't a mission,' The swordsman thought to himself. The cogs in his head started to turn, and Takeshi blushed in realization. "oh" he whispered.

Tsuna, recovering from embarrassment, looked back at his friends. "Anyways. We're getting married. So I thought it would be a good time to start getting ready."

"Now hold up!" Mukuro shouted. "I did not approve of this! You can't have Chrome! Over my dead-" The Illusionist paused as tonfa was at his throat. Everyone stared at Hibari in shock.

"As much as I despise more herbivore reproducing. I _loathe_ someone interfering. Now I think the only way for you to accept this, is if it is beaten in you." Hibari's eyes glinted. Maybe it was because Hibari cared. Maybe it was because deep down, Hibari was happy for the two. But Tsuna really thought it was just another excuse for Hibari to fight Mukuro.

Tsuna watched in shock as Hibari attacked Mukuro. Mukuro tried to defend. Ryohei tried to break it up. Gokudera and Yamamoto trying to help. Lambo had already left to go tell I-pin. Tsuna just let his mind drop lower and lower as he saw his family squabble. 'Why in the hell is telling everyone that I'm going to get married so hard. Isn't it supposed to be a joyous occasion.' Tsuna sighed as he saw flashes of flame, a couple explosions, lots of swearing in the air, etc.

Tsuna paused as he felt something cover his lips.

The Generation x stopped fighting amongst each other when they looked over. Chrome was in the middle of a deep, very heated, kiss with Decimo. Mukuro felt his brother mode snap and charged at Tsuna screaming bloody murder and Daemon. Hibari chased after him, intent on finishing the fight. The rest of the guardians were hot on their tails.

Chrome finished the kiss and turned around, facing the incoming onslaught. Chrome activated her ring and a Wall Appeared. Mukuro slammed into it, head long. Hibari, not being able to stop his momentum, crumpled into it. The guardians were being pushed by Ryoehi too hard and were also slammed into the wall. Chrome let the wall dissipate and stare at the crumpled heap of gaurdians. The mist guardian turned to her boss, and future husband and smiled. Tsuna shook his head. "Alright, Shall we just head back to _our_ room." Tsuna said, smiling.

Chrome giggled at the thought and grabbed Tsuna's hand as the Decimo left the unconscious group behind.

**So what do you think?**


End file.
